


Félicite

by winterglow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterglow/pseuds/winterglow
Summary: Hansol realized that his mistake might cost him the biggest happiness in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fast-paced. Time skipping. Unbeta-ed. I hope the sense gets by.

A relationship of four years wasn’t a joke at all. Most couples separate after a week, a month, a year but exceeding three years was already amazing. At least that’s what Yuta and his friends thought.

Hansol and Yuta had been dating for the past four years until Hansol stopped talking to him. He still calls, during the morning he calls to wake him up and to tell him to take care, then nothing more after that. He doesn’t call in the evening anymore to check if he’s already home or ask how his day went. At first, Yuta ignored the sudden cold shoulder until his patience grew thinner as a month already passed, Hansol even forgot their special day.

He called and called until he picked up. What Yuta heard on the other line instantly broke his heart.

It wasn’t Hansol; it was a woman. He checked his clock: 2:42AM

“Can you stop calling Hansol?” The woman exclaimed.

“Who- who are you?” Yuta tried his best not to let the stranger know he’s on the verge of crying.

“Let’s just say, I’m with Hansol for the whole month already. You can do the Math.”

Three beeps came after that. The woman dropped the call and turned the phone off.

Hansol was cheating on him.

That night, Yuta fell asleep with a soaked pillowcase, wishing he won’t wake up the next day anymore.  
-  
“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Yuta’s voice unintentionally cracked but he kept the fake smile plastered on his face when Hansol came to his dorm. Luckily, Taeyong was out with Taeil that day so there won’t be any need to hold him back from punching Hansol.

“Yuta, I have to explain.”

“I took her advice.”

“What?” Hansol asked, dumbfounded.

Yuta took a huge inhale and exhale, straightening his posture to look directly in Hansol’s eyes. “I did the Math.”

Hansol did not respond so he took that as a cue to continue. “You dated a male for 4 years and suddenly stopped seeing him. You even stopped the calls, even the messages. Said Male B got tired of waiting for you to call him so he did at 2 in the morning. A woman answered the phone. I’m sure we both know what’s the conclusion.”

“Yuta –”

“That you, Ji Hansol,” he continued, not letting Hansol interrupt even before he crumbles. “Is still a male who will choose a woman over a man. Well, how will I blame you? You were born to be in love with a woman, not with a man.”

He could tell by the way Hansol look at him that he doesn’t have anything to counterattack his accusation but Yuta initially hoped he does. He wants him to deny and if he ever did, he will still accept him and act like nothing happened.

But he didn’t. Guilty as charged.

“Wait here for a moment.” Yuta closed the door to wipe his tears and drank some water to calm himself. He nodded at himself. He already decided.

Yuta took the box he placed on the couch and brought it with him to the door. Hansol was still there, standing rigid, his eyes focused on the box he’s holding. The younger extended his arms to give it to Hansol.

“What is this?”

“Everything you gave me during those four years.”

“Yuta, you can keep it –”

“I know, but there’s no more room in my luggage.”

He saw Hansol’s Adam’s apple bob. “Luggage? Are you moving to another room? I can help you -”

“After graduation, I’m going back to Osaka.”

Silence hovered between the two of them. Hansol’s mouth was slightly open, and his brain was slowly absorbing the information Yuta gave him. “Why?”

Yuta did not answer.

“Yuta if this is about us, don’t let it be the reason for you to leave your friends. Shit I’m sorry!”

“I have decided Hansol. I want to find myself again, and I’m sure my hometown will help me heal.”

“Yuta-”

“Hansol, please. Let’s just move on. Just let me go.”

Yuta swears that before he closed the door, he saw a tear fall from Hansol’s eyes but that was nothing compared to the amount of tears he was shedding. He told himself that if Hansol ever knocks again and beg him to stay, if he ever tells him he loves him, he will give in and accept him again.

 _But Hansol didn’t._  
-  
A month away from graduation.

Yuta had slowly recovered from the pain, thanks to the company of his friends who keep him feel loved. Even their boyfriends who were Hansol’s friends were there to comfort him.

“He’s an asshole.” Jaehyun told him. “He wasn’t even showing signs of pain. I hope karma hits him like a truck and crush him like tomatoes.”

“That’s my boy!” Doyoung exclaimed.

Yuta chuckled seeing his friends being as playful as ever although he can’t help but feel hurt when he found out that Hansol was unaffected by their breakup. Well, maybe he’s already moved on even before they broke up.  
-  
In contrast to what his friends had been telling or he thinks had been telling Yuta, Hansol was hurting as much as Yuta but he told himself that heartbreaks will pass and he will move on in no time.

However, instead of feeling free and hanging out with the woman who caused his and Yuta’s breakup, he opted to break up with her and lock himself in his room to cry. Hansol knew it was his fault; and the realization was only sinking in him now that Yuta looks so much better without him. He still sees him in campus with his friends and he looks better than he was when he was with him.

Hansol then grew to accept over time that maybe… just maybe, _Yuta was better off without him._  
-  
A week before graduation, everyone was busy completing their requirements and buying their graduation clothes but Hansol was locked in the four walls of his room, almost to at the point of insanity, reliving the words Yuta told him the day they broke up.

_“I’m going back to Osaka.”_

_“Just let me go.”_

Is he ready? Is he willing to let him go without trying one last time?

Hansol wasn’t alcoholic but he saw alcohol as his only escape from his misery that day.  
-  
Five.

Yuta was hugging his best friends, crying and laughing at the same time. Doyoung, being the tallest among the group, enveloped Yuta in a bone-crushing hug.

Four.

He said his final goodbyes to them. “Stop crying!” he told them, loud enough for him to hear. Hansol chuckled to himself. Yuta is the one to talk, seeing that he was choking in his tears.

Three.

Three of their professors passed by and gave the younger hugs and pats on the shoulder, while smiling like proud parents. He can’t blame them; he also is very proud of Yuta.

Two.

The latter went back to his seat to take his bag and slung it on his shoulder. He took a few photos with their classmates in the process until Yuta found a clear way towards the exit with a smile on his face.

One.

Is he ready to let him go? Will he not regret it? Hansol knew that the chance of him meeting Yuta outside the school is a 1 of 10. Yuta will fly back to Osaka and he will take the train back to Busan. It’s like going to the opposite ends of the Earth and the realization brought a painful pang in his chest. 

Hansol didn’t know he was crying, watching Yuta take his steps out the auditorium.

Once he steps out, he’s gone. There are no more chances. He heard an imaginary voice whisper in his ear.

Hansol had no time to think. Before he knew it, he was sprinting – he was running to Yuta, not caring about the irritated looks the people he’s bumping into give him. From the side of his eyes, he saw Yuta’s friends – Ten, Doyoung and Kun smiling at him. His lower lip trembled. He wants to stop and just cry because all the pressure on his chest start constricting his lungs, but his feet told him otherwise.

Yuta is only a meter away… half… an arm length… but he still looks far. Hansol took the risk and spread his arms until it reached a certain someone, and without the need to check if he did reach the person he’s chasing, he knew it was him.

Yuta smelled like spring, and Busan smelled like spring too. He smelled like home. Having Yuta wrapped in his arms felt like coming home after an exhausting day in a busy street. Hansol’s tears burst as well as a hearty laugh. It was now or never.

“Please,” he whispered, burying his face on the Japanese boy’s shoulder. “Don’t go. _Stay with me._ ”

The cold wind blew on them. Hansol was aware that his tears were already soaking Yuta’s shoulder but he can’t stop, he can’t loosen his grip, thinking that if he does, Yuta will run away from him and him getting away in a heartbeat wasn’t impossible; he wasn’t a soccer player for nothing.

Hansol thought it was his imagination when he felt something cold on his hand. He assumed it was the wind putting pressure on him but when he felt the tiniest bit of movement from Yuta’s chest, with an almost audible sob, he realized it was Yuta’s hand, attempting to intertwine it with his.

“Yuta?”

“Why are you doing this?” the latter asked, his voice breaking as he tried to hold a sob.

“You already know why, Yuta.”

“Say it. I want to hear it. _Please._ ” Hansol’s heart broke.

He had to bite his lower lip to stop his tears because he wants Yuta to hear it as coherent as possible, but instead, of all times, his system told him to break down at that very moment. His grip on Yuta got a little bit more intense, almost to the point of crushing him but the younger did not complain, instead his hold on his hand tighten as well. It was as if they were afraid to lose the other if they dare to let go.

“I love you.”

That was all it took for Yuta to use his strength and free himself from Hansol’s grip, only to turn around and drop all his belongings, to pull him in another hug. Yuta encircled his arms around Hansol’s neck while Hansol’s arms automatically found their way around Yuta’s waist. Even without the use of words, they knew they both felt the sparks, as if their bodies knew they belong to each other.

“I love you too.”

“Stay with me?”

“Yeah.”

“How about Osaka?” Hansol loosened his embrace just to talk to Yuta and to adore his face.

He almost broke to another batch of tears when Yuta’s eyes turned crescents and his teeth showed up as he gave him his most beautiful smile. Hansol swears Yuta’s eyes were the most beautiful, crescent or not, teary or not.

“I lived in Osaka for like 15 years. I’m sure my mom will understand.”

“How about the zombies?”

Electricity filled Hansol’s system when Yuta suddenly pecked him on the lips, chuckling. “If the zombies were as hot as you, I won’t mind being bitten.”

Hansol pouted, making Yuta’s last wall of defense to crumble right then and there. “But I want you all to myself.”

“I’m just yours, and you’re just mine.”

Tears spilled out from Hansol’s eyes for the nth time that day but those tears were of joy. He kissed Yuta’s forehead and pressed his forehead on it after. Right that moment, the two of them knew they were home – in the holds of each other.  
-  
After their love confession that was embarrassingly witnessed by all their schoolmates and teachers, earning them a hot seat from Ten and Doyoung, the two finally found peace in the exclusive company of each other.

They hang out with both of their gang in a graduation dinner, a noraebang and alcohol. Hansol wasn’t a drinker so he opted for iced tea instead. Yuta is, but he doesn’t want to spoil the special day so he ordered the same thing as his boyfriend. Hansol heard him and gave him a questioning look which he just shrugged and gave out a wink.

Two hours passed and most of their friends were wasted, especially Ten and Doyoung. Both Johnny and Jaehyun excused themselves from alcohol as well, saying that Ten and Doyoung were overjoyed and they need their sanity when the two start losing theirs. Turns out, they were right. The two were almost uncontrollable to the point that Johnny had to carry Ten on his shoulder to take him home.

“Be sure to use protection!” Jaehyun yelled, laughing.

“You’re the one to speak.” Johnny responded with a smirk.

Not long after, Jaehyun and Doyoung bid their goodbye as well, while Kun and Sicheng decided to leave after them, saying that their Chinese friends will also drop by. They excused themselves as well and took the cab to Hansol’s house.

“Why do we need to be in your house?” Yuta asked. “We can just go to my dorm.”

“We can’t.”

“Why?”

Hansol gave Yuta a mischievous smile. “Let’s not corrupt Taeyong’s mind.”

Yuta hit Hansol’s shoulders and pretended to be mad, only to melt when Hansol starts using weakness: his hugs and kisses.

“Yuta.”

The latter turned to Hansol. “Hm?”

Hansol stared in his eyes before lovingly smile at him. “I love you.”

Yuta noted to thank the heavens for giving him the sweetest angel before he sleeps. “I love you too.”

“I love you even before you loved me.”

“I love you even that time you stopped loving me.”

“I never stopped loving you.”

“But you –”

“I love you and I never did stop. If I ever say that I did, I was lying and I’m sorry and I promise that everything I say from today onwards are nothing but the truth.”

“Stop being so diplomatic, giant gumball.”

“Your giant gumball.”

He couldn’t to stop the smile. “Yeah. My gumball.”

Their night ended with a passionate kiss which led to another. Every kiss and touch sent an electrifying feeling through their whole body, it was the mixture of pleasure and happiness; and they both agree that they won’t ask for more except that this last forever.

When they were done, Hansol stood up to clean his member and Yuta’s “lovingly” abused hole and jumped back to bed to spoon his Japanese boy.

“I wish it’s morning already.” Hansol whispered.

“Why?” Yuta asked, grogginess evident in his tone.

“I missed the feeling of waking up next to the person I love most.” Hansol became overly sensitive upon losing Yuta. Another tear fell from his eyes, dropping on Yuta’s temple. “I promise not to do the same mistake again. I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t.” Yuta turned around to wipe Hansol’s tears and kissed his eyes. “I promise to stay as long as you promise to stay as well.”

“I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both know that there’s a long way to go but they promised to walk through it hand in hand, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf did I just write. :( I'm sorry for the fast pace, I didn't intend to make this long in the first place but then again, what can we do when Yusol is just so beautiful to write.


End file.
